


Bankai Baby

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Lust at First Sight, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Kisuke thrust his zanpakutō into the tenshintai to compel Benihime to materializeThis story is set many years before Bleach canon when Kisuke was just a wee little Shinigami.





	Bankai Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with a word limit of 300 and the prompt word - sultry
> 
> Tenshintai – This item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the zanpakutō.
> 
> Furisode – It is the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan.
> 
> Zōri - Flat and thonged Japanese sandals. Brocade covered zōri are used with the most formal of kimono.
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if Benihime was ever depicted in canon. However, back in 2008 this is what I pictured in my head whenever I thought if her.

Kisuke thrust his zanpakutō into the tenshintai to compel Benihime to materialize.

He heard her voice first. It was a low sultry timbre that made shivers dance up his spine. The tenor was nostalgic as well, reminding him of the reed wind chimes that had danced in the wind at the Shihōin manor.

Not only was she beautiful, she was exceptionally stunning. Her pale, near perfectly white skin was set off flawlessly by her waist length raven black hair. Her high fine cheek bones made her appear regal and extremely feminine. Her tiny stature only added to her fragile look. 

Her blood red lips were full and lovely. Her ears were dainty and adorned with the most elaborate filigree gold work. The jewelry from her ears was intricately woven into her hair as well, holding it back and framing her elegant face.

She was dressed in a ruby red furisode with more gold trim and filigree. The brocade and gold zōri on her tiny feet matched in color and decoration the rest of her attire perfectly. 

At first glance, her almond eyes appeared as black as her hair, until she began advancing on him. It was then he noticed they were a dark malevolent red.

When she stopped in front of him, he could honestly say she was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. As her hand rose, he noticed her razor sharp mahogany red nails. Benihime lovingly drew one nail across his cheek and proceeded to lick the blood erotically from the tip.

At this action her words finally registered on his stunted brain. She had said, “You will regret this.” 

He couldn’t decide whether he was supremely aroused, or wholly terrified. However, it was going to be one hell of a scorching ride finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
